Adam
Adam is a Scratcher, an animator, and the creator of this wiki. He is better known by his online name, "LegoAdam324." Appearance His old OC is a picture of his cat named Patch. His current OC is a human character based off of his appearance in real life. Personality Coverage Adam’s OC has been in a lot of projects and videos. Remix chains Add yourself on Captain Float's boat Adam made a debut as a character in the Captain Float's boat remix chain. He argued with Captain Float because he already told everyone the rules. He would get made when the Woodys got triggered. He would sing along to "Chasing Cars," although, badly. Other than that, he didn't do much. Sometimes he said something, and occasionally would check his phone. Add yourself dancing with Yaripon Adam was one of the people dancing with Yaripon. He would tell Elsauce to be nicer. He would also comment on how he liked the songs "Sing" by Ed Sheeran and "Faith" by George Michael whenever they came on. Whenever Burrito got triggered, he would scream "NO!" He would also try to tell Cinder that he isn't his mommy, but Cinder would say "Yes you is!" Add yourself running from Cinder Adam joined everyone running from Cinder when WONDEES called him. When Darla became infected, she attacked Adam, and WONDEES sent him to the hospital. When they came back, 8666666666 told Adam and WONDEES that the only way to get them to be normal again was to show them something they liked. Adam gave Vancie her ball, and she became normal. Adam showed a plush Link to the Majora Moon, and everything was back to normal. The Duane Race Adam appears after 3m splits Thing into Adam, WONDEES, and Burrito. Adam and WONDEES then somehow get banned for hating Elsa. Adam and Firey come back later in the race. RatBoy Genius joins, and throws a potato knish at Firey, which makes Adam mad, so he knocks out RatBoy Genius. Elsa joins again, and knocks out WONDEES. Adam, WONDEES, and Burrito combine into Thing again, which knocks out Elsa. Add yourself fighting on top of the mushroom Adam joins after WONDEES goes back on the mushroom with Firey. Adam punches WONDEES off the mushroom because it's a "fighting" project. Pigin goes on the mushroom, and punches Firey off. Pigin and Adam have a fight. Adam tries to punch Pigin, but Pigin keeps dodging them. Adam then puts on an owl mask, which scares Pigin away. WONDEES comes back, and punches Adam in the leg, which makes him fall off. WONDEES says he put everyone else in a box, which happens to be going into a black hole. Adam comes back on, and so does Kapp'n. Kapp'n says he's looking for people to compete in his show, but Adam reminds him that he already has enough contestants for his show. Kapp'n then leaves. Adam then reminds WONDEES that it's a fighting project again, so he kicks him off. Adam realizes everyone else is in a box, so, he wins. However, AKALuke04 falls from the sky, and shoot Adam. PlantzVSZombies3456 falls from the sky too. So does everyone else. The mushroom breaks from all of the weight. Meanwhile, Adam is still falling from the sky. He finally lands, and so does everyone else. AKALuke04 gets crushed, and PlantzVSZombies3456 runs away, crying. Peekystar suggests that everyone fights on the ground, and everyone else agrees. LegoAdam324 Does School Adam got the best score in LegoAdam324 Does School. He got an A+ in every subject except Drama, in which he got an A+++++++++++. Add yourself fighting on the balcony Adam appears after Meck bans WONDEES for being "badly drawn." He tells Meck that he will have to pay, but Meck kills himself before anything happens. Adam brings back WONDEES after Meck dies. They are then confronted by the ghost of Meck, who asks if they forgive him, and Adam says yes. Meck then goes to Heaven. Adam asks WONDEES what to do, and WONDEES says to kill the "Yellow Thing" on the side of the screen. Adam punches it, and it dies. Give people a rank Adam was ranked under "Amazing," the highest rank. Add yourself punishing Evil Suitcase Adam punches Evil Suitcase just like he did to WONDEES in Add yourself fighting on top of the mushroom. Millenials Adam was a contestant on team What. Don't Chicken Out! Adam and Woody tried to find someone to jump first, and Kermit said he would. However, Kapp'n said that Kermit had to wear a chicken hat, so he could not participate. A few hours later, Chloe, Jill Doll, and Oreo were that only contestants left. Up and at 'em! Adam is only seen in the thumbnail. He appears to be falling in it. It can be assumed that Adam is extremely tired, and cannot keep running, so he fell down. Fubbletown Apartments Adam is in Room 10 of Fubbletown Apartments. Moving In Getting Settled? Trivia *He has a wikia account. Go say hi to him on his talk page! *He hates the movie Frozen. *He is a big fan of the band Queen. *He is a vegetarian. Shows Here is a list of shows that Adam has made or is planning on making. *The Scratch Battle (Canceled, WONDEES made the rest) *Life with Three Dragons (Canceled after 11 episodes) *Battle for Kappn's Boat (The Scratch Battle reboot) (Canceled) *The Insanity Games (Canceled) *Fubbletown Apartments *Stuff that has Happened (Canceled after 9 episodes) *Lazytown Battle *Extremely Rushed Object Show Usernames Here are a list of usernames that Adam has gone by. *Lego Adam *LegoAdam324 *Fubbletown *FubbleTubbleMcGubble *FubbleUbbleGubble List of OCs Here is a list of some of his OCs. *Vancie *Vallie *Patch *Chloe *Belle *Oreo *Stephanie *Firey *Grassy *Woody *Kermit *Cinder *Darla *Derp Dog *Steve *Dorito *Woody Head *Kapp'n *Ed Sheeran *Girlfriend *Jill Doll *Elsauce *Loser Gallery Adam1.png Legoadam34_(2).svg|From The OC Merry-go-round! 18624405_1000x1000.png|His profile pic on Fandom and Scratch Legoadam324 (66).png legoadam324.svg legoadam324.png Legoadam324 (4).png Legoadam324 (2).png legoadam324 (5).svg Legoadam324 (3).png E9D7A135-0BA5-4A18-8080-68B01D923C64.png|His old profile pic on Scratch legoadamWUT.svg legoadam324 (4).svg halloween costume.png|Adam's Halloween costume in 2017 (Purple Shep) Category:Male Category:Human Category:Voiced by Adam Category:Characters